mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Granny Smith/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack introduces Granny Smith S1E01.png|Zzzzzz... Granny Smith confused S1E01.png|Wha-...? Applejack and her family S01E01.png|Granny slowly making her way to the others. The Ticket Master Worn out Granny Smith S1E03.png|Granny Smith with her old hip. New Granny Smith S01E03.png|Applejack imagines granny smith with her new hip. Griffon the Brush Off Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png|What's this here thingy? Granny Smith rattler S1E05.png|Aah! A rattler! Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png|Go, run, save yerselves! Dragonshy Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png|The Apple Family Granny Smith closing bag S01E07.png|Granny packing stuff for Applejack Swarm of the Century Apple family defending the farm S1E10.png|Big Mac, Applejack, and Granny Smith waiting for the Parasprites to arrive. The Apple family defending Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png|Bring it on, Granny Smith is ready. Apple family shocked S1E10.png|Didn't see that one coming. Fall Weather Friends Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Get ready to cheer, Granny. Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering 2.png|Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheering. Audience is watching S1E13.png|Lasso event. The Show Stoppers Granny Smith angry S1E18.png|An angry Granny Smith. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png|Granny Smith and Big McIntosh in Applejack's flashback. Young Big McIntosh with Granny Smith S1E23.png|Granny with a young Big Mac. Filly Applejack and family S1E23.png|Saying their final farewells to Applejack. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack talking while Granny Smith is dancing S2E02.png|Hmm, Discord isn't completely awful after all, he fixed Granny Smith's hip. Granny Smith dancing S2E02.png|Tap-dancing Granny Smith. Luna Eclipsed Trick-or-treaters S2E04.png|Granny Smith, behind the foals. Granny Smith taking care of foals S2E04.png|Granny Smith. Granny Smith "I was supposed to be asleep five hours ago" S2E04.png|"I should've been asleep 5 hours ago!" Spike following Twilight S2E4.png|Granny Smith, walking with the foals in the distance. Granny Smith follows the fillies S2E04.png|Granny Smith, Pipsqueak,Pinkie Pie, and the foals. Sisterhooves Social Granny Smith speaking through large end of megaphone S2E05.png|"Hello?" Big McIntosh whispers S2E05.png|Whisper whisper. Granny Smith 'have to say so' S2E05.png|"You have to say so." Granny Smith spinning the megaphone S2E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Granny Smith yelling through the megaphone S2E05.png Granny Smith 'Get set' S2E05.png|"Get set." Red mark on Granny Smith's eye S02E05.png|What's that red mark next to her eye? Granny Smith pokes her eye with the megaphone S2E05.png|That... HAS to hurt! Granny Smith 'Go!' S2E05.png The Cutie Pox Granny's not surprised S02E06.png|Granny seems to be the only pony that's not surprised. The Apples watch Apple Bloom perform S2E06.png Granny Smith in front of an apple stand S2E06.png Granny Smith impressed by Apple Bloom's ability S2E06.png Granny Smith enjoys Apple Bloom's new talent S2E06.png Applejack 'we're mighty proud' S2E06.png|"We're mighty proud of you." The Apple family happy because Apple Bloom discovered her talent S2E06.png Granny Smith talks to Apple Bloom S2E06.png Granny Smith re-enacting herself as a filly S2E06.png Granny Smith gets a cramp S2E06.png Big McIntosh helps Granny Smith with a cramp S2E06.png Apple Bloom looks exhausted S2E06.png File:Applejack talking to Apple Bloom S2E06.png Big McIntosh, Applejack and Granny Smith peering through the doorway S2E06.png Big McIntosh 'Eeyup' S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash flying S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with Granny Smith S2E08.png Granny Smith whats that S2E8.png|"Whats that?" Rainbow Dash & Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash assisting Granny Smith S2E8.png Rainbow Dash shoving Granny S2E8.png|Granny Smith does NOT want to get pushed around! Rainbow Dash pushing Granny Smith S2E08.png Rainbow Dash here we are S2E8.png|Granny knows Rainbow is trying to pull off a Pinkie. Rainbow Dash Slapped by a purse S2E8.png|Pow! Right in the kisser! Granny Smith angry at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|I didn't wanna cross the street in the first place! Family Appreciation Day Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png|A few of Granny Smith's antics just to suggest harvest is coming. Granny Smith pointing S2E12.png Granny Smith talking with Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith lurking in a cupboard S2E12.png Granny Smith hopping S02E12.png|Granny Smith dressed as a bunny. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith hopping S2E12.png Granny Smith notices Filthy Rich S2E12.png Granny Smith with pot on her head S2E12.png Concerned Apple Bloom looking at Granny Smith S2E12.png Filthy Rich hits pot with spoon S2E12.png Filthy Rich hits Granny Smith's cauldron S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E12.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Granny Smith looking at pans S2E12.png Granny Smith looking at pans 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith biting a pan S2E12.png Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png Granny Smith with a beard of bees S2E12.png Apple Bloom embarrassed 2 S2E12.png Apple Bloom spots Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E12.png Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berry Punch look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith waves back S2E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving to Granny Smith S2E12.png Apple Bloom embarrassed from how she is dressed S2E12.png AB pushing Granny S02E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 1 S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith inspecting jars 3 S2E12.png Apple Bloom pretending to be sick S2E12.png|Hopefully, Scootaloo's sick idea works. Granny Smith sleeping puppet S2E12.png Puppet smith S2E12.png Apple-Bloom-'Ventriloquism'-S2E12.png Granny Smith being lifted S02E12.png Granny Smith Cheerilee talking S02E12.png Soft cheek S02E12.png Head petting S02E12.png Granny Smith and Cheerilee S02E12.png Granny Smith rising S02E12.png AJ and Granny Smith S2E12.png Telegram Scootaloo give telegram S2E12.png Telegram Scootaloo & Granny Smith S2E12.png|Reading the telegram. Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12.png|Hey I found a bit on the ground! Granny in class S2E12.png Young Granny Smith the seed gatherer S02E12.png|Granny Smith as a filly. Young Granny Smith in Canterlot S02E12.png|Granny Smith in Old Canterlot. Young Granny sightseeing S02E12.png|Taking in the sights at Canterlot. Seeing Princess Celestia S02E12.png Granny Smith and her dad showing seeds S2E12.png Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad S2E12.png Exhausted Apple Family S2E12.png A new home S2E12.png Granny Smith looking out of window S2E12.png Young Granny Smith inside her house S3E08.png Sitting at the table S2E12.png Not enough food S2E12.png Not much food S02E12.png|Not exactly a hearty meal. Granny Smith ventures out S2E12.png Granny Smith gets scared S2E12.png Granny Smith is unsure S2E12.png Granny Smith ventures into Everfree Forest S2E12.png Granny Smith happy with her discovery S2E12.png Granny Smith picking the first Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith picking a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith holding up a Zap Apple S2E12.png Granny Smith putting a Zap Apple away S2E12.png Young Granny Smith startled S2E12.png Young Granny Smith holding a zap apple S2E12.png Granny Smith hears a Timberwolf howl S2E12.png|"What was that?!" Granny Smith looking up at Timberwolves S2E12.png Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png Granny Smith runs away S2E12.png Granny Smith galloping S2E12.png|run granny smith Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png|Granny is chased by a Timberwolf. Timberwolf tries to bite Granny Smith's tail S2E12.png Granny Smith jumps S2E12.png Granny Smith grabs a pan S2E12.png Granny Smith hitting a cauldron S2E12.png Granny Smith wakes up her parents S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed S2E12.png Granny Smith planting Zap Apple seed 2 S2E12.png Granny Smith on a Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith big laugh S2E12.png Granny Smith among blooming Zap Apple trees S2E12.png Granny Smith scared in bed S2E12.png Picking Zap Apples S2E12.png Zap Apples disappear S2E12.png Granny Smith cooking Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Granny Smith tasting jam S2E12.png Granny Smith licking lips S2E12.png Granny Smith thinking S2E12.png Granny Smith knocking a beehive S2E12.png Granny Smith giving flowers to bees S2E12.png Granny Smith talking to jars S2E12.png Granny Smith slams table S2E12.png|Full metal granny. Granny Smith painting polka dots S2E12.png Granny Smith covered in paint S2E12.png Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Stinking Rich buying Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Ponyville expanding S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png|Yeah, I'm licking the chalk board. The Apple Family S2E12.png|Apple Bloom finally appreciates Granny Smith. Granny Smith congratulates Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png The Last Roundup Train Station S2E14.png Applejack talking to Granny Smith S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png Disappoint S02E14.png Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked by the news S2E14.png Twilight finish reading S02E14.png Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png The Apple family are in a good mood S2E14.png Big McIntosh cries S2E14.png|Who put that camera there? Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png Granny Smith comforts Big McIntosh S02E14.png Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png Apple family pileup S2E14.png|My back! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png Pinkie Pie pouring out bits S2E15.png Twinkleshine is happy S02E15.png Apple family cider stand S2E15.png Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Granny Smith talking to Flam S2E15.png Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png Flim talking to Granny Smith S2E15.png Granny Smith enjoying the taste S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png|Eh. I went through worse. Apple family huddle S2E15.png Granny Smith's view of the Huddle S2E15.png Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png Big McIntosh "No deal" S2E15.png Apple family shocked S2E15.png Granny Smith as new S2E15.png|There, good as new. Granny Smith not again S2E15.png|Ah! I just fixed this fence! Twilight Applejack egad S02E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png Granny Smith makes a bet S2E15.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S2E15.png|Granny yells at Flim & Flam. Big McIntosh determined S2E15.png|Granny Smith may be having second thoughts. Granny Smith cider competition S2E15.png Rarity see weird S2E15.png Out of time S2E15.png Apple Bloom is sad S2E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png Apple Family S2E15.png Ponyville Confidential Granny Smith squeezing Apple Bloom's cheeks S2E23.png Apple Bloom this book S2E23.png Photo albums S2E23.png Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E23.png Season three Magic Duel Old Applejack S3E5.png|Granny Smith masquerading as an aged Applejack. The ponies are dressing to fool Trixie S3E05.png Rarity, Applejack, Granny Smith and Big McIntosh waiting S3E5.png Applejack_and_Rarity_switch_out_S3E5.png Sleepless in Ponyville Granny Smith appears S3E6.png S3E6 GrannySmith.png Granny Smith changing posture S3E6.png Granny Smith winks S3E6.png |undefined|link=undefined Apple Family Reunion Dust flying from the box S3E8.png Granny Smith about to sneeze S3E8.png Granny Smith sneezing S3E8.png Granny Smith walking back to the box S3E8.png Applejack "Ghesundheit" S03E08.png Granny Smith walking back to the box S3E8.png Granny Smith 'I remember it like it was yesterday' S3E8.png Granny Smith digging in the box S3E8.png Granny Smith hugging the family quilt S3E8.png Applejack and Granny Smith talking about the reunion S3E8.png Granny Smith checking on Apple Bloom S3E8.png Granny Smith paying attention to Apple Bloom S3E8.png Granny Smith 'Everypony' S3E8.png Granny Smith shocked S3E8.png Apple Bloom leaping in joy S3E08.png Granny Smith mortified by the number of RSVPs S3E8.png Applejack looking at Granny Smith in worry S3E8.png Apple family at table S3E08.png Granny Smith making herself look younger S3E8.png|Endowed with the mist of youth. Who you callin old S3E08.png Applejack and Granny Smith S3E08.png Granny Smith doesn't think the quilt will ever be finished S3E8.png Applejack asks about the quilt S3E8.png Apple Bloom points to a picture in the album S3E08.png Granny Smith younger with a needle and thread S3E8.png Young Granny Smith oops S3E8.png|Oops. Granny Smith frustrated "oh, fingle-fangle!" S3E8.png Apple Bloom holding back laugh S3E8.png|Can't tell if Apple Bloom is lying to her. Applejack thinking "new cooking materials" S3E8.png Granny Smith doesn't think the quilt will ever be finished S3E8.png The 3 legged race S3E8.png Granny Smith 'And just in time' S3E08.png The Apples arriving at the reunion S3E08.png Granny Smith meets Apple Rose S3E08.png Granny Smith and Apple Rose hugging S3E08.png The Apples interacting S3E08.png The Apples watching S3E08.png The 3 grannies S3E8.png Granny Smith sore forearms S3E8.png|Oooh my arm is sore. Applejack which is why S3E8.png|Granny Smith ready and relaxed. Applejack perfect shot S3E8.png|Going to sleep. Applejack oh Granny S3E8.png|Granny Smith waiting for Applejack. Applejack not alright S3E8.png|But it is. Applejack really S3E8.png|Looks like Applejack's hair is poking Granny's right eye. Granny Smith providing comfort S3E8.png|Don't worry dear child. Granny Smith derp dances S3E8.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Spike at Your Service Granny Smith going to eat apple S3E09.png Granny Smith sees wagon S3E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith wincing S03E09.png Spike thinking of a method to get the eggs S3E9.png Granny Smith winks at Applejack S03E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith in messy kitchen S03E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith proud of their hard work S3E9.png Applejack and Granny Smith "REALLY?" S03E09.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith salvaging apples S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac on top of ice S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac caught in blast S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac in midair S03E10.png Just for Sidekicks Spike rolls the pets around like a ball S03E11.png Granny Smith gives Spike the evil eye S03E11.png Spike hangs by Granny Smith's cheeks S03E11.png Granny Smith's saggy cheeks S03E11.png Granny Smith "a word about what now?" S03E11.png Spike Ready To Explode S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Applejack rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Granny Smith the lunch lady EG.png Pinkie Pie spinning around EG.png Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Granny Smith miniature set pony.png Season 2 cast poster.jpg Miscellaneous Twilight Sparkle and Spike landing in Ponyville S1 Opening.png Twilight after getting out of her balloon S1E1.png RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png CMC intro.png Timberwolf chasing Granny S2E12.png|An image from Family Appreciation Day, but without the sepia tone/filter Human Granny Smith (Early Version).png Category:Character gallery pages